


Unequivocal affection

by Corvidology



Series: I Always Come When you Call [13]
Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Affection, Drabble, Hope, M/M, s01e10: Castle in the Sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology
Summary: Written right after s01e10: Castle in the Sky was broadcast on TNT for the first time, as an immediate reaction to the episode.





	Unequivocal affection

The bad have been punished, we're none too the worse for wear and Joseph is safe. We're breaking bread with friends old and new, we're together and Sara looks ravishing. Life is very good. 

And Laszlo is smiling at me. No, life is extraordinary. 

 

He admitted that he still didn't have all the answers as to why man behaves as he does but for the first time sounded more intrigued than frustrated. His empathy for the boy that Beecham was, despite all his heinous acts, was startlingly genuine.

 

And as he slipped me Mary's ring, I felt his unequivocal affection.


End file.
